I'll Be Waiting For You
by Muzik-Mafia3142
Summary: I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed were ten pairs of bright green eyes staring down at me. Bella is now a vampire with a coven vampwolves, what happens when the Cullens, and more importantly Edward, come back? Takes place during New Moon. R
1. Lies and Shattered Eardrums

Lies and Shattered Ear-drums

I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed were ten pairs of bright green eyes staring down at me. This was really confusing my mind tried to come up with a reason that these eyes were floating in mid-air. Then I noticed that they weren't floating in mid-air the faces they belonged to just matched the walls the white walls.

I took in the first pair of eyes and then continued down to the face taking in the features. It was a guy I didn't really recognize him but something was familiar. He had dark black hair and was tall really tall almost freakishly so.

"Bella," oh so that's my name. He pulled me into a hug that I was pretty sure should have crushed me. "Bella I'm so happy you are okay you were still for so long I thought you were dead. It scared me so much." This guy was really starting to annoy me I didn't even know who he was.

"Um who exactly are you and why are you all staring at me? It is rather annoying." Their faces were shocked to say the least.

"You don't remember me?" The tall mammoth of a guy asked me. Was he really this stupid I just told him I didn't remember him? He pulled me away from the other eyes into another room that I didn't recognize. "Ok where do I start? Oh I know, my name is Jacob Black your fiancé." Most of my memories came flooding back to me at this blasphemy.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT!!" I screamed at him, he looked shocked that I actually knew that he wasn't my fiancé; I took in a deep breath not noticing that I hadn't been breathing. "Jacob I know full well that you are not that you are in fact the brother I never had …" I looked at him curiously and saw what had stopped me his eyes weren't his black ones but green. "Wait why are your eyes green? And why are you so pale you're not sick or anything are you if you are tell me now?" I was less furious and more worried.

"Calm down Bella." I hated when people told me to calm down it usually had the opposite effect. Seething I was about to tell him what to do with his calm down. "It's nothing much it's just that the bloodsucker in that clearing bit us all before we could take him down." As if right on cue my body started hyperventilating without any consent from my mind. "Bella you have to breathe. As I was saying he bit us and you but Leah fought through the pain and destroyed him." My body calmed down much to my surprise as I remembered that day that I guess was three days ago.

-Flashback-

_The beautiful meadow wasn't as beautiful as I remembered it wasn't the same without him my perfect angel. This thought pushed me further over the deep end. I sat down in the grass putting my face in my knees and crying, sobbing even, into them. _

_A few minutes and millions of tears later._

_I got up getting ready to leave this place that reminded me of him. That's when I saw it but it was running so fast and I wanted to be sure whether or not it was really there. I got up and went over to where I had thought I saw the blur. Finally I heard a voice._

_"Bella?" Laurent asked surprised in fact he had surprised me how did he even remember me. "The human who the Cullen's kept around? Well, well this is a surprise I come here to visit the Cullens not only to find their house empty and almost scentless but I find you the human who smells too good for her own good. You know you caught me at a very bad time Bella, I was hunting. Now see Irina and the rest of her coven in Denali are very committed to being," My mind and the voice his voice was telling me to run but my body wasn't responding all I could do was stare at him wide eyed, "'vegetarians' but I should tell you that sometimes I slip when I can't control my thirst." Finally my body listened and I turned to run. Ok maybe running away from a mythical creature was stupid when they were most certainly going to catch you but it was the only thing I could do._

_I suddenly felt a set of venomous teeth sink into the back of my neck. I tried to scream but suddenly found myself thinking maybe this is for the best. Until the weight of his body and teeth were gone. _

-Present my thoughts and then back to the flashback-

My human mind and eyes couldn't comprehend the blurs that happened but my vampire mind could.

-The deciphered blurs-

_Suddenly the clearing was filled with rather large wolves that I instantly recognized as the pack of werewolves. I saw Laurent bite each and every one of them to immobilize them with his venom. They collapsed to the ground one after another each changing back to their human form, all except one Leah. His black eyes were on me now, arrogant and unaware of Leah in a flash she had destroyed Laurent._

-End of Flashback-

"I am so sorry." I blurted out because I was. "I mean you guys are something you guys always hated, and it's all my fault."

"It's ok really you've been out for pretty long time even longer then the three days the rest of us were out. You scared us we thought you were dead." He told me. I was startled he told me they really didn't care that they were vampires and… Holy Cow they were vampires but why were their eyes green.

Voicing my thoughts I asked "Why are your eyes green I mean other than that you look like vampires but you don't have golden or red eyes so how could you guys be vampires? But you guys don't have green eyes." Then he did something that was completely unexpected he chuckled.

"We figured out that we are kind of like your 'vegetarians' only that human blood repulses us and that we all still share the wolf bond not only as wolves but as humans (or vampires whatever) as well. That is why we have green eyes. Oh and we all have special abilities but the others don't want me to tell you theirs but I can tell you mine. Do you want to hear it or do you want me to show you?" I stared at him trying to completely understand.

"Uhmmm—"oh brilliant response oh smart one. This irritating voice reminded me of either Lauren or Jessica. I told my mind to shut up I didn't need it to embarrass me if I accidently think out loud. "How about you pick?" I told him giving him free reign to show or tell me what he wanted. He gave me this odd look like he had wanted me to actually choose that option, he knew me to well and that scared me.

"SSSSSWWWWWEEEEEEEEETTTTT!!" He yelled at me OWW my ears. Unbelievably my ears started ringing and I fell to the ground clutching my ears. The others filed in, "Jacob, dude do really have to do that?" Embry said walking over to smack Jake on the head. "You practically shattered her poor ear drums."Leah scolded.

Everyone except Jake turned to me, but it was Sam that asked "You want to see our powers?" I probably had a look of terror on my face because the next thing I knew they were laughing at my face. "Don't worry they're not nearly as explosive as Jake's."

It turned out Sam was sort of like Jasper (I cringed as I always do at all of their names) except he could not only feel and influence the emotions around him but rebound powers. So let's say Jake let loose one of his yells then it would either hit him or he would manipulate the energy or whatever you call it and use it on whoever he wants. He could do this with any other power used on him.

Paul was like Emmett (cringe) complete total strength that's all really but what was really weird was that not only did he rely on brute strength he was rather more bulky then Emmett (cringe) which I had thought impossible.

The last one of the wolves that reminded of me of my old family was Leah she reminded me of Esme (cringe), Rosalie (cringe), and Alice (cringe). Esme because she was sort of the packs mother scolding (sometimes) when they got into trouble, Rosalie because she was somewhat vain just like Rosalie, and like Alice she sees the future and LOVES shopping.

Embry could replay a person's (or vampire's) memories even if they don't remember it themselves. Quil you can't lie around him and he can see all the lies that a person has told. Seth could sense a vampire's power or powers in my case. Brady's power was over time he could pause it, slow it, or speed it up. Collin could become invisible. Jared could manipulate the weather, and me I am different I am a shield from mental and physical attacks but my body can also duplicate powers so whatever a vampire has as a power I can and always will have that power, even if I met them in my human life.


	2. A New Identity and Threats

A New Identity and threats

High school isn't that hard I have every class almost completely memorized. I say almost because there is always just a little change. This time I'm named after "my great grandmother" so my name was Isabella Elizabeth Masen. The last two names I threw in because I knew he wouldn't be back and I thought I was going to be with him forever so I kind of took his last name that he wasn't really using.

I sat down at a table in the back staring at nothing and everything, and that's when he walked into my Biology class. He looked just like he always had topaz colored eyes with his bronze colored hair messed up like he just woke up (although I knew he didn't sleep) and there were purplish bruises like he had just broken his nose with pale skin. If I were still human my heartbeat would have picked up just at the sight of him. Instead I just sank lower in my chair. He looked at me kind of funny as he set down his stuff at my table.

I kept repeating to myself in my head _just a dream, just a dream, just a dream. I'll wake up soon._ These were normal thoughts right. He looked at me again as if fearing for my sanity. A realization I forgot… CRAP!! I blocked him with one of my powers. I forgot and nearly gave myself away he could hear my thoughts. He looked at me again confused, confused looked so good on him anything did really.

The teacher stood to call roll. He read out each name when Mr. Johnson reached his name I just stared at him "Edward Cullen" he stood slightly to show his presence. He continued to read down names oh crap my name. Much to my embarrassment he called out "my" full name. "Isabella Elizabeth Masen" his jaw dropped. Mr. Johnson asked what I would prefer him and the rest of the class to call me. I simply told him Bella please.

I refused to make eye contact with him as the teacher went through the lesson plan although I had memorized this I pretended to be really interested. Finally Mr. Johnson stopped talking and told us to get to know the person sitting next to us they would be our lab partner for the rest of the year. He took his chance to ask me all the questions I knew he was dying to ask.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen." He said trying to dazzle me, I knew it would work if I looked up into his eyes, but he didn't.

I took a deep unnecessary breath, "Yeah I know he," I pointed to the teacher "called your name. And you can cut the crap because I know you know I'm not _normal _and you know I know you're not _normal_." He looked shocked by this, but it was there for just a moment, he hid it well.

"Lunch our table. If you're not there we will have to hunt you out and it will not turn out pretty." The bell rang and I couldn't resist I leaned closer to him and whispered so only he could hear "First like you could actually find me. Second tell Alice green eyes says hi she'll know what it means." And with that I ran to my next class not looking back at his face.

The rest of the morning was uneventful really wishing I could just use my second favorite power and make the world my own little safe haven. I got to lunch and bought my lunch. I then went to their table it was always there no one ever since they left sat there. I sat down across from Alice and smiled. She was the first one there.

"Green eyes huh?" she asked me.

"Well the pack has green eyes and I knew you were smart enough to figure it out." I told her.

The rest of my old family showed up all of them except Alice looked really confused.

How do I explain to them I'm not the little old lady I should be? How do I tell him that I'm not dead that I am the person whose heart he broke so long ago? Alice answered those questions for me by introducing me to my old family.

"Bella this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward." She pointed to each of them in turn and when she reached him her eyes filled with concern. "Guys this is Isabella Elizabeth Mason but she likes to be called Bella. Her Great grandmother's name was Isabella Marie Swan." Emmett's jaw dropped in shock, Rosalie looked perfectly livid; Jasper was going along with whatever Alice had in mind and the Greek god stood there looking really confused. I knew they couldn't hear my heart beat it's the only thing that made me stand out from humans because of my shape shifting abilities I can make me look and smell human even my eyes.

Emmett was the first to recover; he then pulled me into a giant bear hug "Anyone related to klutzy Bella Swan is a friend of mine." Earning him a whap on the back of the head from Rosalie.

Alice had me sit down and the angel sat down across from me. "Ok tell us everything." She demanded. I really wasn't ready to tell them everything and even though Alice knew a lot of my story she didn't know all of it.

I looked at all of them taking in their faces expectant and eager. I sighed I didn't like to upset Alice. "I can't really tell you guys yet. Alice don't look like that. It's not just my story to tell I need their permission and before you ask they are my coven my family."

Disappointment showed clearly on Alice's face. I stood up I couldn't take this anymore I decided to skip the rest of the school day. But not before I leaned over and whispered so only Alice could hear. "Meet me at the treaty line. Midnight don't tell anyone please." I ran out of there at human speed as soon as I was away so no one could see I changed into my real form and took off for Leah's house.


	3. Annoyances and Visions

Annoyances and Visions

"Look I know you're hurting but sooner or later you are going to have to tell them the truth it might as well be sooner." Leah was doing my hair I don't know why I give into her I just do.

"I can't I mean what if he really doesn't want me back?" I asked her afraid of her answer afraid of what she might tell me.

"Listen you told me how many times he told you he loved you before he left how many times he said that he couldn't live without you. I think he never stopped."

"No, the words he told me that night cancelled them all out. He can't love me anymore." I told her my silent heart breaking again.

"Bella you never know and you won't unless you tell him."

"I know oh and I plan on bringing Alice over. She deserves to know everything. And I can't tell her on the other side." in case someone is listening I added in my thoughts.

"You're bringing her here? You'll break the treaty. There'll be a war and Jake would kill you. You can't bring her to this side of the boundary line." There was a knock on her door and Jake walked in.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." I murmured under my breath.

"Bella please it hurts me that you would say that." Jake said teasingly putting a fake hurt look on his face.

"I say it all the time you should be used to it by now. And any way you won't mind that when I tell you what I'm planning and who's back." I think if I could've cried I would've.

"Don't tell me, let me guess the Cullens are back and you are planning to bring them over here to throw a party?" My eyes widened in shock that he actually sort of guessed right. He seemed to register the shock on my face. "THAT WAS MY JOKE GUESS." He yelled at me, I rolled my. "You cannot and will not bring a Cullen here." He tried to push his alpha voice on me; since Emily died Sam refused to be a part of the pack. Jacob sometimes forgot I wasn't a part of the pack.

"Jake firstly you let me over here, secondly it's just Alice, thirdly they deserve to know but I'm not ready to tell them all just yet and I need some place none of them can either fallow or 'listen' and lastly I am not part of the pack so quit pushing your Alpha voice on me it is not going to work and you know it so just cry me a river, build a bridge and GET OVER IT." I put air quotes around listen so he would know who I was talking about. "I need this for closure. I need this to move on." Jacob had been annoyingly persistent and I appealed to hat to get him to agree to what I wanted.

"Fine, but you have to stay in the forest. Got it because I don't want her anywhere near the Rez." He told me, then turned around and walked out.

When we couldn't see him any more Leah burst out laughing. "You… your… face… should've seen… guessed right." Was all I could make out through her laughs.

"Ha ha very funny." I leaned my head back and breathed in deep. No one not even Leah knew the entire story. I decided I was done running from my past soon everyone would know. And they would come for me but that was okay.

Suddenly Leah was shaking. I looked up her eyes were glazed over she was having a vision. Probably based on my decision. "No," she said when she recovered. "No we won't let them take you."

It was exactly what I thought it was. It was probably the Volturi dragging me back, back to Italy, back to Voltura.

**A.N-I know it has been really long i had major writers block with this story. I can always use ideas for this story or any of my other stories Please review they make my day.**


End file.
